At Last
by mybluecastle.mybarney
Summary: Jess and Rory meet by chance a few years down. Then at Lorelai and Luke's wedding, Jess is about to have a life changing discovery about the weekend they spent together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In one very deserted, yet book crammed, _Librarie, _ stood one ecstatic Rory Gilmore. Balzac, Moliere, Hugo, the possibilities were endless and the only thing to stop here was the length of her arms and how many books they could carry. Well, and how much space was in here suitcase…. No she would figure something out. Now, maybe if she could just tuck a few books under arms, there would be a little more space in her arms for the Beckett. He's not really French but a lot of his writing was in-

Her thoughts were cut short by a voice behind her saying, " You know, I think they have shopping bags somewhere around here…"

Rory looked up. "Jess?" She spun around to look at the speaker. " Jess!" She dropped all of the books in her arms and jumped up to give him a hug.

He laughed, stumbling back a bit. After regaining his balance, Jess wrapped his arms around the energetic girl and lifted her up in a tight hug.

He looked good. Just as handsome as he had been as a teenager, but he had the confidence and composure of a weathered man who had put his life together piece by piece. And Jess couldn't help but notice that Rory looked just as beautiful as she always had been.

The angry voice of the store clerk interrupted the two of them saying, "_Madame, s'il vous plait, tenez ces livres dans vos bras. Ces livres sont chers et si vous les laissez tomber-_

Jess' voice cut in, "_Monsieur, elle allait acheter ces livres, mais en voyant la facon que vous traiter votre clientele…." _He grinned at Rory.

Rory gave Jess a funny look. Bending down to pick up the books, she looked up to the store clerk and said, " _Monsieur, ne l' ecoutez pas. Bien sur je vais acheter ces livres et je suis desolee pour le derangement."_

" So Kevin Kline," Rory said, giving Jess a sideways smile, "when did you become so fluent? And what are you doing in France?" She put her books next to the cashier.

" It just so happens that I live here,"

" What? In France? Jess, are you serious? I could never picture you living here!"

" Well it was never in the plan but I'm doing it for a new novel that I'm writing." Jess picked up the bags of Rory's recently bought books. " Plus, I just thought it was time for a change. I thought about moving back to Stars Hallow, but you know, with the town troubadour leaving and everything, I thought 'Whats the point?'" He winked at Rory.

" Yeah, the whole town really is just an empty shell without the troubadour." She pushed the door open and walked out onto the Parisian streets.

" So I know this really good bar, if you are up for it?"

"Well, I never have been to a French bar before."

" And life is all about experiencing new things. Well hop on." He gestured toward his motorcycle and handed her a helmet.

" Jess Mariano, it looks like the writer's life is treating you well." Rory ran her hand over the expensive motorcycle's frame.

" I can't complain."

9999999999999999999999999

"Rory," Jess and Rory stumbled out of the bar. "What are the chances that we would both be in Paris at the same time, and meet in the same bookstore out of all the bookstore in Paris. And that you would be even doing a piece in Paris at this moment in time? " He drawled, lazily wrapping his arm around her waist.

"One in a million, my friend." She leaned into his chest and ran her hands through his thick black hair.

" That is why I say we make it a night to remember." He leaned in to kiss her. The fire that had lay dormant all those years came rushing back, as they were reminded of the passionate kisses they used to share as teenagers. Finally, he pulled back.

Giving a contented sigh, Rory looked up into his eyes, " Well, I agree whole heartedly."

AN: so I didn't put the accents on my French. Because I am pretty lazy. Sorry. Plus there are plenty of mistakes in my English too. I woke up this morning and decided I wanted to write this and it took me a half an hour. So not a lot of editing going on.

AN: This isn't a oneshot, theres lots more to come and Ill try to keep posting really frequently. Im almost done with chapter 2 and 3. I might even post them today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory woke up in a foreign Parisian apartment. With a man. With his arm wrapped around her waist. _Spooning her. _And a splitting headache to top off the fun.

Eyes wide with anticipation, Rory tried to roll to her back to get a good look and the man pressed against her without waking him up. Rory sighed with relief when she saw it was no stranger. Jess. Jess Mariano.

Everything came rushing back. The bookstore. The Bar. Making it "a night to remember." Who the hell says that kind of crap anyways? Granted they were both pretty drunk. And if she remembered correctly, it definitely _was _a "night to remember." Rory gave a little smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

Rolling to her side, she looked him in the eyes. "Well, we did some pretty good work last night."

He kissed her on the nose and rolled out of the bed. " That we did. Don't leave, I'm going to get us breakfast from the _Boulangerie _downstairs."

"Oh, bring me some _pain au chocolat."_

He faked a shocked look. _ " _I would never forget the _pain au chocolat."_

_9999999999999999999999999999999999_

When Jess got back, Rory had already showered and stacked all of her belongings into a small pile.

" Are you leaving?" Jess asked.

"I don't want to overstay my welcome." She smiled and grabbed the bag filled with French pastries from him, choosing a couple.

" You're not. Well how long are you going to be in Paris? Can I see you again?"

" I have two days left. Then I'm going back to Stars Hallow for a little bit. I love doing this traveling journalism thing but I'm thinking of finding something a little more stable and only traveling the weekends." She winked.

"Stay with me the next two days. I'll show you all the unseen parts of Paris, I'll even give you time to write." He took the pastries from her hand and drew her in for a kiss. "Please?"

She reached up for another kiss. "I guess I can do that," she shrugged, grinning.

99999999999999999999999999

Five months later, Jess went through his mail and found an envelope from Stars Hallow. Opening the letter, he found a wedding invitation, announcing the marriage of Luke Danes to Lorelai Gilmore. The wedding was in a month and Jess' heartbeat quickened slightly at the prospect of seeing Rory again. Those two days were some of the best he had passed and he looked forward to seeing her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory was not looking forward to seeing Jess. Throwing a marshmallow at her mother's face, she got Lorelai's attention. "Do you think if I just wore a really big sweater to the wedding he won't notice?

Lorelei popped the marshmallow that had just hit her face into her mouth. " Well maybe you could just wear a muumuu. That would definitely draw attention away from your belly." Lorelei sighed, "Rory, he's going to find out. You are sixth months along and showing, plus, you know better than anyone that in this town nothing stays a secret. Trust me, you want to tell him before he finds out from Miss Patty. And he's the dad. I may not love Jess but if he wants to be a part of the baby's life than he has a right to be"

"How did you tell Dad when you were pregnant with me?"

"Uhh… I passed a note to him in English class."

"Really? How academic of you!"

" No not really. But do you want to take notes from what 16 year-old me did?"

"No, I guess not. Maybe I'll start wearing trench coats."

333333333333333333333333333333333

Jess looked into Luke's diner to see Rory and Lorelei playing donut hockey on the counter. Adjusting his bag on his shoulder, he opened the door. Rory and Lorelei swiveled around to see who had walked in.

Seeing Rory, Jess smiled but quickly dropped his smile once he saw her rather large and protruding stomach. Rory's eyes widened and mouth dropped just a little bit.

Luke was the first to act. He sat down his coffee pot, swung around the counter and took Jess' bag from him, giving him a little side hug. "Hi, Jess."

" Umm… hi Luke."

Rory jumped up from her seat and waddled over to Jess. Grabbing his hand, she dragged him towards the door. "Lets go on a walk."

Jess gave a helpless look to Luke and then looked back at the little pregnant woman dragging him out of the diner. "Uh… alright."

After walking side by side for about a block, Rory stopped. "So…"

"So…. When did this happen?"

"Sixth months ago."

"Sixth months ago. Paris, sixth months ago? How many guys did you sleep with while you were in Paris?"

Rory sighed and plopped down to the nearest bench. "Jess…."

"But we used protection."

"Not the first time when we were both drunk. Or the second time when we were still drunk."

Jess sat down on the bench next to her. Rory laid her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. They sat for a minute in silence.

"When were you going to tell me?"

" I thought my child's marriage would be a good time." She shook her head. "I don't know."

"But you should have told me sooner."

"Jess, I was scared. This child wasn't exactly planned for…. I just didn't know how you would react. You don't have to do anything. I'm happy to raise this baby on my own. I don't want to keep you from anything or stop you from accompl-"

"I want to help."

"You do?"

He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not getting any younger. Kids could be good. And I won't do what my dad did. I want this child to have a dad to be there. Where are you living?"

Rory finally looked up. "My mom's. In my old room."

"Let's get an apartment."

"Oh, I don't-"

"Well it's not like there will be room for all of you once the baby comes. You will have to get a place anyways. Let's get a place now. We can get one close to Luke's and it will be like you hardly moved. Your mom is at Luke's all the time anyways. "

"Well that's true, but-"

"That way can make a nursery for the baby and-"

"Ok, you convinced me. " Rory sighed and exhaled. "I never expected you to be so gung-ho about this. If I had known I would have told you earlier." She smiled at him and entwined her fingers with his.

333333333333333333333333333333333

Rory and Lorelei sat on their living room couch eating pop tarts and watching _The Breakfast Club. _Rory look at her mom and blurted out, "Jess wants us to get an apartment."

"Well that's quite a bombshell. Did you tell him that your mom couldn't function without you?"

Rory laughed, "I think you and Luke will do just fine as newlyweds without me. I told him yes."

"Well just be careful, he does have a track record."

"You know, he does but I think it's different now. I think he's different now."

"I hope so."

"Anyways, enough about me. Are you ready for the wedding tomorrow?"


End file.
